WhatIfSagas: Lost Phoenix Legion returns Home
by WhyNotSagas
Summary: Led by the Emperors perfect creation long before his Primarchs. The Holy Gabriel returns with his lost Phoenix Legion. Being seperated from the Imperium for thousands of years during the Age of Progress what will Gabriel find when he returns. So much has changed and he knows not of Horus, or the state of the Emperor. Or the state of his beloved Imperium.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!: My knowledge of Warhammer 40k is limited so please excuse any mistakes and such that may intercede with the story. Authors on this sight inspired me to have a go so here goes nothing... hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and 3 coming soon.

Chapter 1: The Dawning

The Xenos sprayed spit as it came towards Gabriel ,he watched its approach, his arms and legs chained to a stone wall he just watched the muscular being blankly as it charged towards him. The war hammer came in for a strike cackling with energy as it surged through the air targeting the solar plexus of Gabriel's bare skinned chest. With a thundering slam it impacted causing Gabriel's body to shudder backwards up against the wall, he could feel the cracks of the stone surface behind him scrape his skin from the impact as the hammer was withdrawn back to its masters stance. Unhurt Gabriel looked down, his eyes facing the ground as though fascinated at the dirt on his feet. His mind completely elsewhere in deep thought. Three hours of being slammed by war hammer and other instruments of war against his bare body, he wished nothing more than just to break the chains with his strength and lay waste to the scum that thought they had him captive and were successfully torturing him for their amusement. A rag doll to their will.

_"They cant be far now"_ the thought lingering in his head as the hammer came in for another strike. Again his body smashed backwards against the wall forcefully. This time the strike was aimed at his lower stomach before being withdrawn in preparation of its wielder to choose another part of Gabriels unmarked body to target with another strike. The Xenos resembling almost a human had it not for the leathery pale blue skin, lizard like features with its viciously sharp teeth arced up with enjoyment as it glared at the knee of Gabriel right leg. Locking on, its muscles tensed once more as it strained to lift the hammer up. As Gabriel glared at it calmly, a glint of light reflected over the Xenos shoulder as it reared back into its stance once again preparing for yet another strike. Eyes locking to where the glimmer of light caught his attention he felt for any strong presence, pin pointing to a small hut window. It was gradually getting stronger now, and it was the confirmation Gabriel had been seeking for hours. Reverting his attention back to the oncoming Xenos, Gabriel stood up straight, his act of weakness for 3 hours finished and a smile spread broad across his glimmering face. With effortless ease Gabriel jerked his arms down and the chains broke, relinquishing their grip around his wrists and scattered across the dirt all in the moment staring directly at the Xenos. The look of utter bewilderment washed over its reptilian face at the sight of its captive having been thought to be weak and on the verge of death standing up, unscathed, unhurt and suddenly breaking away the bounds of imprisonment with not even a strain, now standing up and smiling as though inviting the next blow. Nothing could stop the inevitable now, Gabriel struck forth with inhuman speed, within a second he was upon his prey, the Xenos with the still utter bewildered look stared helplessly on but still in mid motion of striking a target that was no longer chained or against the wall, still carrying the heavy hammers momentum with no chance of reverting, Gabriels swift move towards it caused its eyes to widen even more. The last thing it saw was the placement of Gabriels right hand against its cold pale blue chest before a surge of a force never felt before grabbed its body and crushed every bone, through the force of sheer might bone fragments from its rib cage collapsed in and pierced its three beating hearts before the Xenos hit the ground as a heavy contorted, deformed pile of flesh. Gabriel scanned the area with his eyes recognising the new targets approaching as the other Xenos who were standing guard around the encampment started screeching to each other. With a concentrated thought his physker powers demolished the nearest Xenos with a force of gravity to its skull, its head crushed in on itself making its body twist and contort resulting finally for it to drop the power spear it had attempted to throw at Gabriel. Without a moment hesitation Gabriels turned towards a now growing mob charging towards him. Weapons swinging wildly screeching and shouting as they charged on with more joining the group from every direction, it seemed as though the whole encampment had assembled within minutes and were ready to destroy whatever threat was now loose in their encampment. As the mob got closer they suddenly slowed to a stop in shock and amazement as what was happening in front of them. For Gabriel who had turned to face them was now glowing a brilliant glow of golden yellow, radiating from his bare skin like a aura that enveloped his body. Never had they seen anything like it. They stared on not realising the new threat as the patient strikers hidden in the dark building opposite to the stone punishment wall rose up from the shadows.

With a mighty kick the wall of the small building smashed along with the small door that four companions had been huddled behind unseen since they deep striked into position. Close to their master now the brother in arms exposed themselves in all glory. Their armour glimmering with a mixture of signature colours but yet all shared the same trim of brilliant gold as sunlight washed over their forms. Their Bolter weapons blazing with punishing screams as the mob were peppered from the flank side and death left them writhing on the ground. In surprised horror the large mob was slaughtered to superior weapons, what was left of the survivors ran for cover. Some behind supply crates which housed no protection from the holy shells that shot straight through the wooden exteriors and into the flesh of the Xenos obliterating anything they touched. Gabriel now reunited with his trusted beloved power sword cut down the nearest retreating warriors. Beheading them with one swift movement in a dance of brilliant skill, his divine form drove perfection into his every step. It was over in mere minutes. Not one surviving warrior had managed to move any more than 50 metres from the assault. Assessing the situation quickly Gabriel now reuniting with this brothers spoke plainly:

_"It took you more time to obtain the material we needed from the cliffs than I thought. I take it your objectives are complete and we can move on?"_

_"Yes your Holiness, each objective is complete, there is nothing more we need from this planet, the inhabitants are scarce now, it's a shame you had to stay for so long to distract them from destroying the material. I trust your Greatness is not hurt?"_ spoke Kai. Gabriel's first chosen and most trusted creation through his ranks. His face a mixture of scars, somehow formed a grin, a hard gesture to sight around the war wounds from countless battles over the years in the name of Gabriel and of his lost home of mankind. Bearing a phoenix on both his shoulder plates, the symbol of his beloved legion, the Primarchs dark orange power armour was decorated in a collection of relics and engravings. Enchanted power obtained from his master, unique only to Kai. Of all the space marines in the Phoenix Legions ranks he was strongest in battle and the fiercest second only to his master the Holy Gabriel. Kai's weapons of choice stated with a giant war hammer, a fearsome symbol of power to all who stood against him. For range purposes he carried a giant custom made bolter pistol, not preferred by most others in his chapter and some even thought to be absurd for a strong general to be leading with such a weak ranged weapon, but Kai preferred it, claiming he gets more honour from purging the stars in melee combat.

_"Very good Kai, you have done well. Fear not though I have not been hurt. These beings are brave but possess little strength. I am not bruised"_ Gabriel was right, not a single scratch nor bruise was shown on his body. Constructed by unexplainable holy forces it was hard to predict Gabriel as even human. The Emperor of Mankind had chosen him to go forth into the stars on a mission to unify all the scattered factions of humanity under one for the rightful ruling of the Milky Way Galaxy. Alongside the Emperor himself Gabriel stood in his place. Many believe the Emperor created Gabriel in secret as a perfect divine being put to sleep for untold ages before the Age of Progress but over the countless years after awakening Gabriel was still blank about his true past, all that mattered was that he still served his father. After setting out on his voyage along with his legion of chosen space marines, Gabriel's elite fleet got caught in the mother of all Warp Storms, everything that went wrong had gone wrong and then went worse. Something had interfered with his fleets warp drives whether it was a malfunction or work of the Warps twisted horrors in was unclear, though it resulted in severely sending his fleet off course and in the exposure of the warp strange things had happened to his Legion, wiping memories was just one of the symptoms of many to come. Before Gabriel gave the order to engage the fleets warp drives at the same time to stay together as a strong single unit he had lost the strong presence of the eternal beacon of the Emperors guidance. Like an allergic reaction to the drives being engaged, the fleet found itself surfing through plains of the unimaginable. Losing 2 battle vessels in the horrors of the storm the remaining fleet barely survived mass sieges of warp entities before finally emerging in an unknown area of space. The Emperors Beacon of guidance faint, almost impossible to feel, like a dim light in an eternity of darkness only Gabriel could feel the Emperor. Confused Gabriel had mustered the lost legion together under his guidance. After Terran months of repairs and navigational correction they had discovered their location in the universe. Somehow in some way in a course of the unseeable the fleet had emerged into unexplored space of the Andromeda Galaxy. The closest galaxy to the Milky Way. For 13,000 years the lost Phoenix Legion had inhabited planets and thrived in various star systems. Under the eye of Gabriel they set out on the quest of obtaining certain materials to boost the fleets warp drives to set a home coarse to reunite with the Emperor and mankind along with setting up a strong threshold in their new found Galaxy for one day perhaps the Emperor would show them how they could connect and spread Humanity far beyond into the universe.

Alongside Primarch Kai stood Gabriels other most trusted and gifted Terran Borns. Being infused with his own genes, these warriors were his own Primarchs similar to the Primarchs created by the Emperor in Milky Way, though the Emperor created twenty whereas Gabriel only created four. The born brothers Vidar and Vidor. Created at the same time these two brothers by blood were a strange happening which Gabriel allowed at birth. By pure coincidence the two were supposed to have been one being, but instead the genes bonded separately by themselves as though fate itself played a role or the Emperor would not allow such a being so perfect other than Gabriel, the brother Primarchs were born. Of the Phoenix Legion Brotherhood Chapters of five, the four Brother Primarchs commanded their Chapters and along with the Holy Elite Guard of Gabriel's First Chosen. Primarch War Master Borus Kai leads his Chapter of Star Sons, cladded in dark orange with the Legion signature golden trim shared amongst all chapters within Phoenix these warriors are specialists in war, over the years they have seen losses and heroes arise from their ranks, due to this a vast majority of the Star Sons forces are compiled of Dreadnaught companies, re servers to humanity until death takes them again. Primarch Serberus Vidar leads his Chapter of Last Knights, draped in a wash of faded white the Last Knights are very much similar to the Grey Knights of the Milky Way Galaxy, but prefer standard Imperium weaponry rather than power spears and twin bolters attached to their arms as the Grey Knights wield. Primarch Siberius Vidor Leads his Chapter of Avenging Knights, draped in grey and are always often fighting side by side with the Last Knights, just like their Primarchs the two chapters hold each other close as brothers of their own, when fighting alongside each other the Chapters are unmatchable. Primarch Tobias Thane leads his Chapter of Deaths Elite, amongst the fiercest warriors in the universe the Deaths Elite see art in their victories, training more intensely every day to make sure they are the in perfect physical and mental shape for any encounter, for this reason Deaths Elite are rare to die compared to their brother chapters, their willpower is beyond human along with their desire for victoryin the name of their god Emperor. Finally the Grand Holy Gabriel, created and handpicked by the Emperor himself he is the founder and commander of his Phoenix Legion with his own Chapter the Holy Elite Guard, their golden armour symbolising their holy royalty and service towards their Grand Master, these warriors are handpicked from heroic deeds they do, once chosen these warriors are to go through a change over in power armour and physical and mental upgrades provided from the Grand Elite Commanders amongst the ranks of the chapter itself, the Holy Elite Guard are few, mere 700 warriors strong compared to the other chapters who hold almost 5000 (These chapters were created during the Age of Progress therefore a lot more warriors were recruited amongst chapters compared to the now post Horus Heresy Chapters hold standard 1000). Serving Gabriel and the Emperor alone together the Legion were one of the finest that left Terra, but the encounters of new species and Xenos in the unknown of Andromeda has taken its toll on vast numbers of the entire Legion. New recruits were made from descendants of their first fathers who were to arrive with the lost legion 13,000 years ago. Gifted with naturally long life along with his Primarchs by the Emperor, Gabriel continued his mission of expanding his beloved race and spreading the word of his Father the Emperor of Mankind.

On this day however with a small mission the Primarchs along with their master had gone alone, a day out together on a small mission to obtain more of the strange intergalactic material known as Vertex Energy. They stood together, a company of five, the strongest warriors and leaders of their Legion, masters of war with an unending hunger to return to their familiar home Galaxy to inform personally to the Emperor their findings and successes.

_"Something is wrong..."_ the words snapped the Primarchs to Gabriels attention. His fair face now a flush of concentration. His eyes of blue glimmered and glowed with holy power and auras shared by only the Emperor himself were fixed straight. Searching this new feeling Gabriel could not understand. It was like a stab to his heart, a sickening feeling, a feeling that something inside him was starting to drain, sapping his heart and spirit. He was not injured, it was no chaotic power trying to snatch at him, his body was not compromised, it was almost a feeling of loss but what could it be. As though searching the very essence of his own soul Gabriel thoughts ventured on, and then like a blow it hit him, there was only one thing that it could be. Something he knew was impossible but somehow it was happening.

_"My beloved sons, rally you're Chapters, prepare your ships, the time has come."_ Gabriel spoke short and firm, his Primarchs rarely hearing such a tone from their master in all the time they had known and served him. It sounded as if their holy master was concerned. Never needing to know the reasons behind their father's decisions the Primarchs split. Ascending to do their orders they had been given. They already knew what Gabriel meant when he said that the time had come, but whatever confusion or doubt of why they had not done so for all these years was drowned out by an unyielding force of loyalty towards their leader and creator. No questions had to be asked.

Gabriel looked towards the darkening sky. His glowing eyes gazing at the slowly appearing stars. He knew not what has been happening in the Milky Way galaxy since he was veered off course. He knew the Emperor must be still forever expanding his race amongst the billions of stars across the Milky Way Galaxy. But that was 13,000 years of no doubt, 13,000 years of being cut off from his home galaxy. Now the first thought in those 13,000 years was now upon Gabriels mind. What has happened in the Milky Way Galaxy? And most of all why is the physic bond between himself and his loved father the Emperor though faint… faltering?

13,000 years has past and Gabriel now assembles his forgotten lost Legion of the Phoenix to return to their home Galaxy. 13,000 years has passed and Gabriel is unaware of the Horus Heresy and the Emperors life support mechanisms are now failing.


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

Chapter 2: Home Coming

"How stable is the Vertex Energy Prism? Will it hold?" Communications echoed the stiff uncertainty between the servitors as they scrambled in different directions checking various systems before darting across the chamber from one side to the other.

"Power fluctuations are under control, a few more minor adjustments and we will be momentarily be ready to make the final preparations before initiating the Warp Drive and injecting the Vertex Prism directly. Calculations are accurate. Success rate is unknown as of yet" Gabriel strained his mind. Attempting to predict what could happen coming out of the Warp, what he might find. Even in his wisdom he dared not think the worst, this plan of injecting unstable energy sources has only been practiced with in ancient times back in Milky Way. Almost forgotten over the Millennia it was a long gutsy shot but it had to be done. The feeling of urgency gripped his throat as he unconsciously gripped harder on his sheathed decorated handle of his power sword causing sparks to sizzle and play on his armour around his hand and up his forearm. Now redressed in his glorious power armour of full gold, his shoulder plates symbolising the Phoenix, a bird of fire, his sword sheathed to one side and custom bolter gun attached to his right upper thigh was a intimidating sight even for the marines amongst the Legion, both weapons being signature and could only be used by Gabriel. His appearance was complete with a glowing aura around his head, the godlike figure of a man stood with a fair young face, age had not changed his physic in countless ages, though now the young features with strained with concern and seriousness. The servitors could not help but get nervous at seeing the playful sparks of power dance across his arms, finally noticing the uncomforting presence he was creating Gabriel decided best to take his leave.

"Inform me when we are ready" Gabriel spoke calmly and was replied with

"Yes Greatness" from one of the four servitors rushing around the chamber, bionics clinkering away as they crossed endlessly like a waltz back and forth around the chamber.

After making his way back to the main Bridge of his giant Hellbird War Class Destroyer the _Bellarphon_ Gabriel finally sat silently on his chair. The Bridge a scurrying mess as servitors and bridge personnel buzzed across in all directions making adjustments and preparations for intergalactic travel. Something a majority of their ancestors had done under the guidance of Gabriel himself thousands of years beforehand. Not one of them knew what Terra looked like, only heard through legends and myths passed down through the ages and stories told only by the Primarchs and Gabriel himself who were the only ones who would know since they were Terran Born and blessed with eternal life from the Emperor. The Emperor, the name they fight, live and owe their existence to, though have never met or even seen except through historic data plates and records which were thousands of years out-dated. Heads bowed down two men approached Gabriel and kneeled before him.

"Excuse us your Holiness, but we are in the final moments of preparation. We have received word from the rest of the fleet that they are waiting for your command. Your guidance will be our biggest advantage from being lost in the warp. Our battle barrages are manned and on standby for anything that we may encounter. The Emperor will protect us"

"That he shall. Now rise and see the final preparations are completed carefully and are flawless. Remember this is something even history has told us to be difficult. There will be no room for error. Have faith for we shall see Terra soon. Above all the Emperor Protects" with this Gabriel stood and made his way forward from his chair across a thin platform towards a giant window at the front of the bridge as the two men scurried back to the buzzing. Staring first at the smaller Battle Fleet ships either side of his giant destroyer he finally gazed out amongst the stars. Again his thoughts strayed afar and the feeling of urgency gripped him again like a irritating itch. He will lead this fleet back through the hell they went through thousands of years ago. He will be ready for whatever comes through the warp again. The endless horror swarms. They will crash like water on rock.

"Not long now" he muttered in silently. Before turning a shoulder and pacing back to his chair. After sitting back down he reached down to one of the arms of the throne which at the push of a button activated his communicator to the other Primarchs.

"My children be prepared. I know not of what may come from the warp. Stick close to me and I will watch over you. The Emperor gives us guidance when we enter the Warp once again. We will be reunited with our brothers and you shall tell them your stories. Link your navigators to me so we may enter the Warp as one single unit at the same time. Just like we did all those years ago. The Emperor Protects us my children and we shall see our kind prosper" the words strong it filled the Primarchs hearts with pride. All the preparations they had made and the years that felt like an endless wait was now over. They were returning home not knowing what they will return to, but they were sure that it will be like returning to a kingdom of old. Celebrations and awe to see the Emperor and his mighty kingdom amongst the stars light years across.

"We are as ready as we shall ever be Your Grace" came the voice of a lead navigator. Gabriel could feel the fear in his voice which he extinguished by looking at the man and suddenly smiling. Shocked at their God-like leader smiling at him the navigator went a startled red not knowing what to do or how to react. Thankfully for the navigator Gabriel turned his eyes back to facing the giant window and the stars beyond. Mustering his concentration as he did thousands of years ago he took a deep breath before letting out words that would be echoed throughout the entire gathered Legion.

"For the Emperor!" the battle cry of Space Marines around the universe who serve the Emperor and humanity. With that Gabriel engaged the warp drive with a signal to his Bridge Crew. With a force strong enough to give any man whiplash the fleet launched forward. Tearing itself into the void that allowed faster than light star travel, the warp itself. Everything in vision of the ships were a haze of different blurring colours. The madness of another dimension that did not want them there. The fleet moved in a singular group, a small spec in what seemed to be turmoil through an eternity of unimaginable illusions outside their ships hulls. Gabriel concentrated further feeling the very fabric of the madness outside come to life and unspeakable horrors had sense their presence and were starting to claw at their sanity's. Worst thing of all he was not sure on how long they had to hold up against such madness for when they arrived in Andromeda they had been swept up into a Warp storm. The first few minutes after engaging the drive were smooth. The time had come for the next phase.

"Inject the Vertex!" ordered Gabriel. Servitors and bridge staff yet again started buzzing around as a big rush moved the ship. A rising groan came from the engines as the unstable energy was injected into the warp drive fusing the elements to produce more power. The Fleet felt as though they were handling it well from Gabriels point of view. But with the increase of power came the increase of threat. Sensing the energy spike abnormal to anything they had sensed before the horrors of the warp were drawn in. Gabriel could feel them soaring closer. Lashing out through the warp at his mind. Vertex energy increased power in unimaginable ways and decreased intergalactic travel time by significant amounts in its attempt to match the energies produced during the warp storm that got them lost. Though no calculations could be made to establish an accurate estimation to how long it would take to cross millions of light years. Everything looked stable, systems were holding and controlling the stability of the Vertex and all was smoothing out nicely. But all things it seems must come to a bend. From the warp came horrors. A wave of them breaching the outer ships of the fleet. Communications were difficult through the warp but through the haze the communicators on the bridge in front of Gabriel were picking up the battle communicators between squadrons rushing to face the breaching horrors. The Avenging Knights Chapter was under assault. The brothers in arms fought on their own ships. The rest of the fleet listening as the battles raged on in various sections of their Chapter Battle Barrages. Orders were carried out as Gabriel had to concentrate on making sure no more passed his physic shield protecting them through the warp. But he could not feel the Emperors Beacon any stronger than he did back in Andromeda and there was no way of calculating how far along they had travelled or had to travel. Hissing, curses and battle cries were still echoing through the speakers of the communicators of the fleets ships caught in battle. Some of small cries of victory as successful squadrons had fought off their attackers and others in distress from sections of the ship being overrun. Gabriel finally managing to seal the hole in his barrier looked to assess any damage made to his fleet. He could hear the continuously growing cries of victory as more and more squadrons reported from their ships they had purged the horrors and were assessing for any more danger. The small siege had lasted mere hours which was a relief to the entire fleet. Gabriel felt a shudder, something coming forth from the warp with unimaginable proportions. This being was huge and it had the potential to rip a significant hole in his small barrier. Gabriel knew there was no stopping this. To fend it off he would need 100% concentration which he could not afford. Before he could give out warning it had slammed into the recovering ships of the Avenging Knights. There was no stopping the devastation as the monster let in a highway for the horrors to flood in. From the cries of victory to the now rallying cries of regrouping marines, Gabriel listened in closely. Primarch Vidor along with his main flagship rushed in to help his Chapter brothers fight on. Primarch Vidar barked out orders to help his brother as they slowly started to manoeuvre closer to lend support. Though at high speeds of intergalactic travel it was very dangerous to even move from formation, Vidar could not help himself. His brother required assistance and he would answer. The battles raged on furiously for hours. Each second straining Gabriel but his will held strong allowing them to continue soaring through the Warp under endless siege and the Avenging Knights along with their brothers the Last Knights fought on. Unexpectedly the monstrous horror which was holding the hole in the barrier of Gabriel shield decided to move in for an attack abandoning the hole it was holding up through the barrier. Chapter Brothers and weapons targeted the giant threat immediately as it collided violently into the closest Battle Barrage. Destruction and death followed. Things started to get desperate. The horrors were starting to push the marines back. Primarch Vidor rushed in to engage and lead his brothers against the onslaught, whilst his brother Primarch Vidar watched on from his flagship still trying to slowly manoeuvre closer to aid. It was a sight to see as the Primarch launched into the fray of death and destruction, dancing amongst the horrors twin bolters blazing in each hand as he smashed through the masses followed closely by two squads of Terminators. The elite super soldiers of the Imperium nothing could stop them as they fought gracefully through the waves closer towards their target. The colossal monster turned towards them as they finally arrived in front of it in the main armoury chamber and with one final roar charged in a glorious rage that would have shattered the morale of any lesser being. Vidor sped in at the head of the charge raining holy bolter shells into the horrors flesh as he charged forward before dropping both bolters and jumping towards the twisted horror in one long movement all in the same time drawing his mace and power claw. Zero Gravity allowed his jump to carry him towards the monster head, energies crackling and spitting from his armour and weapons. Behind him the squadrons of the brother elite Terminators laid down cover fire as some fired at the monster whilst others protected themselves from the oncoming waves of horrors that had managed to crawl closer to their position. Vidors first strike was quickly followed by several more as he cut through gruesome flesh in a wild dance of assault. The twisted warp monster clumsily attacked with claws and tentacle looking arms along with all sorts of horrifically sickening ligaments. Vidor looked almost unbeatable, each strike found its target as he sliced and stabbed with little effort, his battle helmet covered in splatter from the substance that pumped through the warp monsters body. With a mighty twist and heave in a fluid motion the Primarch severed several attempts of tentacles stabbing at his body before finally grabbing both hands on his mace to slam it down with all his strength on to the monsters head. A web of power crackled and hissed out of his weapon as the combination was finalised. The monster injured from such a blow fell stunned with half its body trailing outside the war ship from where it had penetrated the outer hull. Seeing the damage he had done and the piercing hole he had left from his devastating blow Vidor quickly moved in detaching a frag grenade from his belt. With a roll he passed the hole and stuffed the grenade as far as he could deep into the revolting flesh. Again with a leap Vidor jumped aiming towards his terminators who were still being battered down from swarms of horrors. As his legs touched down again in an impressive crouch the Primarch glanced back at his opponent. Before his eyes the grenade detonated with a devastating explosion. The horror withered as half its head got obliterated making the Primarch behind his helmet grin. The marines roared with victory as they were replenished with a new strength from watching their Primarch do battle. The fight however was not over. The monster stirred, ligaments detaching themselves from the monsters body and bulging in a contorted sight of twisting flesh. Like watching two animals in a bag blindly fight over food the horrors twisted and violently shook. Could these things not be killed? Vidor regrouped himself. His warriors side by side with him standing amongst the empty shells of expended ammunition, together they roared at the sight.

"Death to the Xenos! For the Emperor!" and with that the charge commenced again. But this time the monster in a state of metamorphosis and mutation continued to grow. Its violent spasms breaking away the outer ships hull as it grew to epic proportions. Without warning newly formed tentacles with sharp dripping slimed claws lashed out, grabbing the Terminators along with any other marine nearby and stabbing some through the chest plates before tossing them like broken dolls aside. The more experienced ones managed to parry or dodge the oncoming arms but the less lucky were ripped apart. In a raged frenzy Vidor rushed faster towards the blob what was now filling up the entire armoury chamber and hanging out into the empty space outside. Through the battle the unthinkable was happening and the Warp being had spread other gigantic tentacles to latch onto the closest three ships in a sort of death grip. In an attempt to pull the ships out of the barrier held up by Gabriels mind the monster pulled as it ripped through with mindless vengeance. Killing and destroying as it went. Primarch Vidar watched on in helplessness as his brother fought on with his chapter close behind him. Like a blink of light being turned on Gabriel who had been watching the battle without able to do anything, was overwhelmed with a blinding feeling. He had found the Emperors Beacon through the twisted realm of the warp. Locking on he guided the fleet towards the beacon. They were almost there and with that he looked back to see in shocking last moments of Primarch Vidors life. Pulled to the edge of the barrier the twisted monster had destroyed two war battle barrages of the Avenging Knights and its last flagship where Vidor stood with his remaining Terminators elite brave side by side with marines, tech priests and Barrage crew had their last stand. A final charge to welcome death as the fleet watched them dragged out of the barrier and swarmed upon by the lingering horrors.

"Emperor welcome their souls" the other Primarchs prayed whilst Vidar roar in anguish at the loss of his brother, echoing amongst the fleet before the twisted warp dimension was ripped in front of them and they slowed down to an orbit on the sun side of Jupiter. They had finally arrived in Sol. bypassing all the securities withheld by the Imperium to stop intruders from entering the system by the Vertex which was all spent. The Emperor was not far now, Mere hours from seeing his long lost sons again. Gabriel and his Phoenix Legion had suffered a loss but they had arrived home, and were Terra bound.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited

Chapter three: The Reunited with Family

After assessing the remains of his fleet Gabriel checked to see how far the oncoming waves of Imperial ships were making their way towards him. Some from moon bases all around the solar system, a group from Mars and only a single ship from Terra itself, a curious wave of vessels all different shapes and sizes rushing to meet what could be either a friend or foe whom mysteriously jumped directly into their most protected system in all the galaxy. The spec of space where it all started for the human race. Gabriel let them come and ordered nothing to happen even though the waves upon waves were scurrying with trigger fingers hot. An incoming transmission from a truly massive war vessel easily being the most well equipped amongst the swarm of investigating space craft made itself clear throughout the bridge of the Bellarphon. With a quick glance Gabriel noticed that this vessel draped in complete black was the one who had come direct from Terra itself.

"Speak your purpose in the name of the Emperor who are you, where did you come from and how did you jump from the Warp into this system through our defences" The voice of a deep growl could not hide the curiosity behind it.

"I wish to speak to the Emperor face to face" Gabriel replied, calm as could be with his gentle voice firm

"And you will grant us entry having come so far and been lost for so long, we are not your enemy but long lost brothers coming home having been called by the Emperor to serve him amongst his forces in this galaxy."

Even more confused than before the voice returned without the growl, just a plain deep question that was sure buzzing to every man listening to the communication.

"No one can come to this part of Imperium and just demand to see the Emperor with unworthy eyes. Many would kill and willingly die to see him where he sits guiding us through the stars , what makes you think that you are worthy?" The aggression had returned to the voice, much to Gabriel's understanding.

"I will only speak on Terra, Take me and my company of three. We shall come unarmed and in whatever means transport you wish. You may have full security on us though I can assure you will not need it. The only condition I ask is you treat us like guests and not prisoners. We will not tolerate aggression. We are here for one purpose to speak with the Emperor" Gabriel sat patiently waiting as he let the words to sink in to listeners. To Gabriel he already knew their curiosity would outdo them and they would make every necessary security check possible to make sure that their now so called "guests" were not a threat in anyway. All for answers to their questions of whence these strangers came. A blind human weakness of curiosity.

"A transport ship will be made available for you and your party within the hour, be ready! You will be transported to a base on Mars for security reasons, once cleared and we are satisfied that you are indeed what you say you are being friend not foe then perhaps you will then be taken to Terra. Your hopes of seeing the Emperor however are slim to almost impossible. The rest of your fleet will stay in orbit here under our eye. Any aggression will be taken as a threat and we will obliterate them without mercy" the terms were laid and they suited Gabriel perfectly.

"Very well. We shall be ready for the transports ship arrival" and with that he signalled the communication to be cut off.

"Signal to the fleet I require my Primarchs to assemble on this ship ready to be transported. Tell them to come unarmed, and talk to no one outside our ships my children. This could take some time so be patient." ordered Gabriel to his bridge staff before turning to his chamber where the servants were waiting for him ready to disarm him of his weaponry.

The company of four walked together after days of security checks and tests in every aspect of their physical forms and somewhat their mental well beings, much to their inspector's amazement and curiosity. They slowly marched escorted with a small party of Adeptus Custodes golden guards. The super soldiers of the Imperium their brilliant golden armour matched that of Gabriels to their awe and confusion. Having been the Emperors personal guard they were very rare to leave the inner fortifications of the inner Palace, but since word had spread about the newcomers over the past few days the Imperial Palace had dispatched a small party of 6 Adeptus Custodes soldiers. Draped in glorious gold they looked a beautiful but deadly sight carrying their signature long power spears and gladius power swords at their side. Little did they know the company they guarded were superior Primarchs and a Holy Creation of the past. At long last they arrived at their destination. A large transport vessel bearing the marks of the Imperium. Its long ramps unravelling itself as the approaching party marched on towards it. Upon boarding the group did not speak any word. Silence was held throughout the trip between Mars and Terra. Each Custodes Guard and Primarch alike sat still in a kind of tense silence that was so thick it felt as though it could have been cut by a blade. Finally the ship shook violently as they entered the atmosphere of Terra. Before long they had landed on one of the millions of platforms all over the massive structure being the Imperial Palace. The doors opened and the ramps unravelled itself with a groan and hiss of hydraulics. Out they marched once again but only so far between being greeted by a giant golden marine obviously being one of the very few Captains of the Adeptus Custodes being in charge of the defences and security of Terra.

"You will follow me" was all he spoke. And they followed him through the streets and cuttings of the many paths of the Palace before long Gabriel spoke

"Take me to the gates of the Inner Imperial Palace"

With a sudden flash of movement the Captain swiftly turned around manoeuvring his giant power spear in the same action, spiralling towards Gabriel in a very accurate and impressively fast strike. Aimed at Gabriel's neck the blade arced down quickly with a deadly purpose. Gabriel watched it as though time had slowed down and he could see the Captains intention to test Gabriel's reactions, so Gabriel made the quick split decision to display some of his worth. With no intentions of parrying the blade Gabriel instead moved towards it, in an almost unnoticeable movement Gabriel let the blade swing past and over his head before arching up grabbing the Captains throat holstering the golden marine in the air. The shock of the sudden movement caught the unexpected Captain in surprise making him drop the spear with a clang on the ground behind Gabriel's side. The echo of the sound of almost fifty bolter weapons rose at the same time fixing their aim on Gabriel. His Primarchs stood smiling at the look on all their faces as they stood amused in silence.

"I warned that aggression will not be tolerated Captain so please I urge you to not try anything like that again" The grip was tight on the Custodes Captains throat as he struggled to come to terms that with a simple movement this stranger has got him incapacitated and unable to move, moving quicker than his eyes could follow and now holding him up by the throat with one arm. A strike from this position could be countered too easily, after assessing this he relaxed allowing Gabriel to lower him. With a cough and a deep gasp of air the Custodes signalled the onlookers to lower the weapons.

"The Gates to the Inner Imperial Palace are right this way" confused as hell the Captain did not speak again until they had reached their destination, every security measure for the strangers were in place, he felt there was no danger from this small mysterious group. They passed temples, entered transport vessels, witnessed the mass of Psykers marching towards their doom to sacrifice themselves to keep the eternal beacon of the Emperor strong, passing living hives of Egcountless factions the of people, the very makings and core of the Imperium itself all on one planet. Some buildings where beautifully structured compared to others who had been subject to age and abandoned. At long last they finally arrived at the Inner Imperial Palace Gates, where behind the stairway to the Emperor begins. Here stood more Adeptus Custodes Guards motionless in their eternal service of guarding. The painting and decoration of the doors were magnificent and Gabriel found his jaw dropping at the sight along with the awestruck faces of his Primarchs are they stared at the giant doorway. Such attention to detail was mind boggling even to a superhuman. In all different colours done to perfection by the finest artists in the cosmos, to create a piece of art represent the Emperor and his kingdom amongst the stars.

"This is far enough. We have done more on our end of the deal now we demand answers" A representative whom Gabriel did not notice emerged from the shadows. A man draped in black and looked priest- like, an obvious high representative of the Inner Imperial Palace itself the figure was almost radiating authority and power. Gabriel smiled before he spoke

"I will speak only to the Emperor, my rightful commander and master. Send word that a long lost son has arrived home and he will meet with me"

"The Emperor will not speak with you" answered the man, his eyes closely examining every part of Gabriel's face as though trying to search for any clue of his past.

"The Emperor will speak with one of his children" at this Gabriel turned to look at the man and finally noticing the strange glow in Gabriel's eyes the man's own eyes widened in surprise.

"The Emperor cannot talk to anybody because his unable-"the man was cut short. Gabriel had moved quickly barging the man aside with an advance towards the base of the giant painted door. His Primarchs recognising the aggression, rushed to support the flanks of their master. The golden motionless Adeptus Custodes Guards had sprung to life moving towards group. Ranged weapons were too dangerous to risk damage to the surroundings of sacred artefacts within the giant hall so superiors issued the marines to abandon them and rely on close combat to subdue the strangers gone violent. With no knowledge of what and who they were the marines rushed in and the Primarchs fought back carefully delivering each strike to stun or incapacitate their attackers rather than kill them. Gabriel marched closer until he stood at the very base of the great door. Placing both hands on the door he started to push to no results, for the first time in a very long time the Holy Being's strength was being tested. Mustering more power throughout his veins Gabriel pushed harder to the point where sparks of excess energy surging through his arms started arcing out in brilliant complex webs. This door was not held by normal mechanic constructions, this door was designed by the Emperor himself to keep the bays of unknown dangers outside. The door still not moving Gabriel slid his legs into a more stable position now posturing up and mustering more energy to be exerted towards his arms. Finally with a large groan the door started to move. Any shackle and locking mechanics failing to his shear might as it started opening ever so slightly to reveal the secrets on the other end. Kai, Thane and Vidar were standing there ground with almost little strain being superior in every way to their attackers. Some came in from the side trying to catch a Primarch off guard whilst others brave enough to charge the Primarchs head on attempted to but were just thrown or knocked backwards with little effort. The orders to kill the Primarchs were hot on the surrounding leaders now summoning more soldiers to their aid. If they did not stop this golden intruder bearing the arms of the Emperor and right now with a power not seen for thousands of years pushing the Great Inner Palace doors that hides the ascent of a thousand steps to the Emperors Throne itself they risk losing the Emperor. Acknowledging their powerless and now desperate situation they gave the order. The Emperors must live even in his current state on which Gabriel had no idea. Bolters and all sorts of weaponry rose up. Gabriel had at this point had pushed the door far enough to squeeze himself armour and all through the gap looked back and saw what was about to happen. In the attempt to stop the carnage that could unnecessarily destroy precious artefacts and cause destruction to precious history monuments surrounding the giant hall Gabriel acted. In a dazzling glow of brilliant yellow and bright gold he unleashed a wave of energy by tensing his body causing the holy energy granted to him from the Emperor to surge through in a shockwave bubble that stretched itself out amongst the defenders, attackers and observers afar. Like time gone still they all stopped to watch what was happening. Not being able to see through the light at Gabriel hastily ascending to the Throne where he knew his creator and father sat awaiting him. Down below the crowd of onlookers stared on as the light dazzled them in awe. Once the light started to dim and what seemed like hours the crucial minutes it took the light to subside gave Gabriel all the time he needed to finally reach the top as he moved faster than any superhuman up the thousand steps. The last time he did this was for ceremonial purposes, but last time it was a slow march instead of run to speak with the Emperor to be given his orders to take his fleet to spread the word of the Imperium and forever expand the human race. It was here that he saw the Emperor for the last time, received the final blessings before leaving their home for the unknown. It was here that Gabriel felt his place should have been, side by side with the Emperor through thick and thin, every battle and every celebration. But it was not this way. After finally taking the last few steps the Throne came into view and it was not what Gabriel was expecting. Countless cables and wires fanning out from a half corpse of what used to appear to be a man, half of the figure bionics and the other half a decaying flesh. Though even in this view of the disgusting figure Gabriel could feel it was the Emperor. Collapsing to his knees tears rolling uncontrollably down his face, Gabriel silently sobbed. Shattered and confused he remained stationary for a long while. All the time the action happening below had kept going. Thane, Vidar and Kai had recognised at afar that Gabriel had made it to the top and in a attempt of a must needed peace they surrendered from fight but refused to move until Gabriel had returned, no matter how hard the attackers tried to force them to move they simply could not.

"We will wait for his return" Spoke Thane, holding true to their word they did not move whilst watching the charging mass of marines storming up the stairway to the Golden Throne. The Adeptus Custodes Guards sprinted with all speed to up the ascending stairs in pursuit of Gabriel. On arrival they found him still in the stationary position kneeling and sobbing in front of the Emperor. Demanding answers he turned towards the oncoming guards and spoke softly

"What has happened here? Tell me everything! ….this isn't how I expected to return" through the crowd of armed Custodes stood the priest like man that Gabriel had barged out the way. A few scratches on his cheek made the man's face appear harder than it did before.

"Who are you?" seeing that Gabriel must not be a threat but a being of higher evolution than his own or any of that he has ever seen, the man spoke. Eyes sparkling with his signature glow mixed with tears Gabriel looked at the man and spoke again

"First born of the Emperors gifted children, founder and leader of the Phoenix Legion, loyal servant to my beloved father and creator, tell me what has happened here for I am the Grand Holy Gabriel, I have been away for 13,000 years….And I want to know what has become of my father"


	4. Chapter 4: See That It Is Done

Chapter 4: See That It Is Done

As days passed it was like one giant history lesson for Gabriel as he tirelessly studied and listened. One after the other representatives from the sacred archives of the Imperium marched one by one each with a new chapter of knowledge in every detail of what had transpired in the time of Gabriel's absence, the Great Crusade, the Emperors own 20 Primarchs, The Horus Heresy and current state of his beloved Imperium now scattered and only barely holding out across the stars in a galactic stalemate not gaining nor losing any ground. His Primarchs returned to the Phoenix Fleet still in silent orbit around Jupiter in which this was the first time they had a peaceful moment to mourn the loss of their beloved Primarch brother Vidor. Vidar sat in his flagship in silence, not wishing to be disturbed by even his personal servants. Whilst the other Primarchs Thane and Kai set about the fleet assessing damage from their Warp travel and allowed the Imperium Tech Priests join inspecting their equipment and machinery. Many questions were now daunting everybody who now knew of Gabriel and this mystery fleet's existence, only few questions from many were frustratingly answered as millions of data pallets were studied to find out more of Gabriel's history and involvement with the Emperor directly. Now that Gabriel has returned they could almost assume that he quite possibly could be the most powerful being in the ranks of humanity, could this be the turning of the tides? Was Gabriel their saviour? Word travelled far and fast and many hopes and rumours were spread amongst the closest systems to Terra. Some saying it was the work of the Emperor himself to have sent a knight who would come when humanity needed it most in its darkest years whilst others refused to believe that such a being existed and it was a mere superstition that people easily believed as they grasped at any glimmer of hope. After almost a week non-stop of study and learning Gabriel's catch up was complete. The thought of how anybody could betray the Emperor as Horus had done dwelled heavy on his mind, but Horus strayed only for a moment and was captured by the grips of Chaos. How best to defeat the Emperor than use his own favourite creation. Where does that leave us now? Gabriel paced around blindly, through almost endless Halls until he found himself pacing through a gigantic gate held up by two serpent-like creatures carrying tridents. Monuments and artefacts from countless heroes and planets each with its own golden tile with a brief description of whom they were referring or representing along with their deeds and Chapter they served. Gabriel's eyes scanned each one and thought of how proud the Emperor must be looking at his bravest children live and die in his name, how far they have come.

"Your Holiness, your presence is requested at the Golden Throne" a voice sparked into his personal communicator.

"Very well" Gabriel replied then turned towards the exit of the hall.

The sight of the Emperor as he was in such a state was a harsh stab to Gabriel's heart. The endless streams of cables, tubes and mechanical apparatus that mounted and spread behind the Throne chair where what was left of the Emperor sat, made a collection of noises through the silence of the giant once golden and glorious Throne room.

"What can be done?" Gabriel asked the group of Adeptus Mechanicus lead technicians charged with the repairs and maintenance of the Golden Throne itself; standing at the peak of the stairway they spoke quickly as though scared of what may happen next.

"We know not Holiness; we are researching the technologies of old to find answers. The Throne is holding stable for the moment but-"

"..The Emperors guidance is fading, I can feel it" concluded Gabriel.

"We are doing the best we can, Holiness" with a weakened reply they left and started the down climb back towards the giant gates to continue their work. Gabriel held his gaze over the Emperor for a while, picturing and remembering the time when he stood as a flawless handsome figure in the full glory of his Terminator style power armour, almost identical to Gabriel's had it not been for the Phoenix symbols which represented the description the Emperor had given him. The Phoenix, the bird of flame to bring light to the dark and to burn whoever stood in his path. Blazing sword raised high in the air as Gabriel remembered a speech the Emperor gave to the first Astartes before they departed on a long unknown mission into the stars. The Emperor turned from the cheering endless masses of Astartes and looked at Gabriel, smiling as he approached.

"Once upon a time humanity would gaze at the stars and dream of one day travelling up there and exploring them. Now that humanity has and we are scattered across the stars it is time to unite as one. Gabriel you are my finest child. Your blood matches my own and today we take the first steps to the brighter future together. May you spread our word and the word of our race far and wide across the galaxy and then further beyond." Such words ringing out and Gabriel could feel the inspiration radiating of his father.

"I will still serve you father. Forgive me for being absent for so long. Know this, your word spreads to the Andromeda Galaxy now. I will do what is best for our race in your name." Gabriel muttered to the remains of the Emperor. As he turned and slowly started the descent back down the stairway he thought and agreed with himself where his first campaign will be for the time being. He will spread his Legion to reinforce boundaries of Imperial space that were most struggling in assault. As for himself, he will go and pursuit a traitor who was close to breaking the gates of Cadia in the Segmentum Obscurus

. If Cadia falls Chaos would swarm deep into the heart of Imperial borders. Gabriel will not allow that. He will see to it that the gates are held and the heretics are cleansed.

Upon informing the High Lords of Terra his actions and after laying down his authorisation the High Lords had no choice but to let Gabriel do what he wished. For them any help was granted as long as it was within the law of the Emperor. Cadia was under siege and were under a stalemate to The Black Legion in a dark crusade to force them entry into deep Imperial space. They knew that Gabriel was strong but wanted to make more benefit in seeing his power in raw combat against the forces of Chaos. Gabriel assembled his Holy Elite Guard, the small personal Chapter on their flag ship the Belleraphon, before departure he gave his three Primarchs their standing orders. Thane would go to the Ultima Segmentum, to lend support against the Tyranid forces invading the Helion VII System whilst Vidar would see to the Imperial Guard forces holding back a separate assault from Chaos threatening three strategically important hive worlds in the Segmentum Obscurus, quite near Gabriel's destination. With a speech similar to that the Emperor had given himself all those years ago they split to see the Emperors Will be done.


	5. Chapter 5: The Emperor Protects

Chapter 5: The Emperor Protects!

"Deploy on the front line. I want 6th 7th and 8th Company to lend aid to the Guardmans entrenched in those buildings at the head of the onslaught. Captain Fedrix I do not want those lines to break. The rest of us will deploy near the main Military base, I can see they have formed in that larger building to the north. From there we will assess the situations further and lend support where they need. I want each Battle Barrage after they have deployed their units, to identify what they think are key Chaos strong points and I want them obliterated from orbit before engaging the main Chaos battle fleet we detected at the moons near at the edge of the system. The enemy will taste defeat. The Emperor protects us!"

Primarch Serberus Vidar's orders rang out to his men. Each knowing their role and keen for action. Their signature faded white trimmed gold of their power amour glinted as they dispersed to see their tasks done. Thunderhawks by the numbers started their descent each carrying scores of marines from the heavens. The Imperial Guard recognised the newcomers as soon as the Thunderhawks and multiple drop pods entered the atmosphere. Orbital bombardment followed close behind as over half the planet of Polaris III was rained on in all different locations as the massive Battle Barrages of the Last Knights engaged whatever they could lock onto as they departed towards the outer system moons.

"We are the Last Knights of the Pheonix Legion. We serve to spread the Imperium. Our shield is the Emperor, Protect us. Our sword is the Holy Gabriel, his strength is with us." The battle prayer was said as one throughout the entire Chapter combined. Each Astartes muttering or chanting proud as they readied themselves to do battle one again, to serve their race and to bring glory in the battlefield. Before long one after the other the main masses deployed safely. Serberus Vidar amongst the first to set foot on the planet, marching immediately to the Imperial Guard Command Centre followed closely by his faithful scores of Astartes whilst other Thunderhawks scattered across the giant capital city deploying they company's and squads to their respective destinations. Drop Pods landed on buildings and roads alike, including the massive barricade of half destroyed buildings where the Imperial Guard Frontline held their ground on a crossroad just inside from the main city gates against advancing spawns of Chaos and traitor marines. Many Imperial Guard could live a lifetime and not see or fight alongside a space marine before, the elite soldiers of the Imperium, and yet here they appeared, spewing out of the drop pods as Tactical and Devastator Squads of the 6th, 7th and 8th Company immediately took up defensive positions as they unleashed holy hell onto the oncoming masses. Many of the guardsmen could not believe their eyes whilst others cheered at the sight of these war dancers who had come to their aid. Vidar marched through the onlookers of battered guardsmen, each astounded in disbelief at what they were witnessing. The sight of a giant man draped in Terminator class power armour, A mighty destructive Warhammer with magnificent inscriptions decorating its long handle and stretching up to the hammers end where the symbol of a Phoenix, the bird of flame was detailed to be both awe striking and fearful . Immediately recognising the General in command, Vidar marched straight up and stood in front of him, who had to look up at Vidar's superior size.

"I am General Marcus Robinson, I must say you are a sight for sore eyes Astartes. We welcome your assistance." Robinson stood the standard size of a man and was draped in all black alongside his staff. Equip with a laspistol on one leg and sword sheathed on the other the man represented a strong soldier middle aged and hardened from war. His face was hard with few scars and eyes fierce though had not looked like they had slumbered for days.

"Heretics cannot be allowed to wander the stars young General. I am Serberus Vidar, Primarch to the Emperor's Gabriel and Chapter Master to the Last Knights whom have been sent here to give aid. I will see to the front line General, my Astartes will be sent to where you need them most. We will draw out the leader of this black expedition and see that he is destroyed in the name of the Emperor. Though I am curious to what did they come here for? What importance is this world to them?" asked Vidar.

"A Primarch to the Emperor's Gabriel? What are you talking about? What is the meaning of this? I have not heard such a rank in the Imperium" the General could not help himself.

"Perhaps when the fighting is over I will answer your questions General. But right now you need to tell me the reason why Chaos are here. They are not here just to enslave this world with such a strong force, no they are here for something else…"said Vidar. Falling to the confidence and authority radiating off the Primarch the General held his gaze for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"We have only recently found information that a Titan of Old has been kept here. As far as we know the forces of Chaos have somehow found out about it too and now they wish to claim this world in search for this Titan. We have not found any trace of the ancient Mechanism but if the information is accurate, we cannot afford to lose this city" said the General. "It holds a significant stronghold upon the planet, and is in close proximity to location the rumoured Titan may be found"

"A Titan of Old? Accurate or not the risk is too great. We take the fight to them, you are indeed correct, we cannot and we will not let them take this planet. Brother Captain's please carry out your orders. I shall see to the frontline with a majority of my force; I have placed 2 companies of artillery support within range to thin up the oncoming charges. Hold out the line until we see an opening to strike" The Primarch announced then turned to the General searching for anything else the General might have to say.

"I will orchestrate my forces from here." He finally said after a few seconds

"My men are scattered and are weak when we are not together. I will gather what I can and when the time comes I will mass reinforcements to the frontline and join you there myself."

Rhino transport tanks were already assembled as they loaded up and started heading towards the frontline listening to the battle already raging heavy on the front line. Thunderhawks ascended to a higher altitude to assist the ground units as they spread out. Some of the Knights went to key points around the city to assist pockets of entrenched Imperial Guardsmen whilst the rest being a vast majority of the companies massed at the frontline where the full attack from Chaos was pressing down. Before long the convoy had arrived just behind the barricades the Imperial forces had constructed at the main entrance to the city. Just as they were departing in their squads the Whirlwind artillery first volleys screamed over their heads towards the glow of battle. As they marched they spread out heading towards the scattered pockets of Imperial Guardsmen. They joined the battle just as another mass of Chaos Marines came into sight. Squads of Astartes set up firing positions behind rubble and opened up on their targets. The Chaos marines fought back ducking and weaving as they fired but as they did, through the smog and glow of explosions they caught the glimpse of a faded white figure with a golden trim, Terminator class power armour with a giant doubled barrelled boltergun marching towards them as the first shots decimated the traitors who were too slow to react. Primarch Vidar was in his element. Always advancing, killing as he went through, a squad of his chosen Terminators and a score of marines marched behind him. Advancing on the crossroads in the open, almost inviting the fight to them, a challenge that no maddened traitor could resist. Showing no fear as they fired their weapons at any enemy they saw. From the other end of the advancing marines the challenge was also taken up by a mass of heavier more threatening chaos forces. Defilers, deranged chaos marines, mutant squads and small daemons charging forward to be met by the advancing Imperial forces who had joined the Astartes. Serberus Vidar was caught out smiling before advancing into a running pace to meet the battle head on. Drawing his giant Warhammer he powered it up as he ran, the marines behind him moving just as quickly, firing as they went. Chainswords were drawn and the charge picked up as rockets and heavy boltgun explosive rounds whizzed over their heads from the support units who had set up in high positions at the rear. Like two waves crashing into each other the forces met. With a thundering swipe Vidar had smashed a handful of advancing daemons and a traitor marine into the air sending them crashing into one of the surrounding buildings. With a twist his arm was extended displaying another custom class deadly twin bolter, with no felt recoil he enforced death into its spray. Holy shells rained into the oncoming masses, with everything being so close, each shell found a target. Noticing an advancing defiler Vidar made ready to jump at it but before he could do so a rocket followed closely by a second exploded into the defilers chest. Dreadnaughts had joined the battle. Four of them each with a different combination of weaponry marched into the frenzy. The dreadnaught who had fired the rockets had already picked up a traitor marine in its power arm, squeezing with a disgusting crunch before tossing it away like a disposed ragdoll and igniting two more advancing chaos marines with its attached flamethrowers. It was an awesome sight but not without loss. Both sides were taking casualties as more and more joined the battle which had stretched out across the line. Whirlwind artillery still rained down as Predator Tanks found themselves continuously searching for higher ground to give fire support. Two tactical squads from the 7th Company had retreated slowly backwards and had now found themselves in a large half demolished building surrounded by chaos forces, identifying their situation a squad of Assault marines with jetpacks jumped onto the roof, disposed of the few daemons that had crawled up before descending downstairs to where the squad where pinned down desperately firing at whatever horror was coming through the windows or doors. In the middle of close intense fighting was Vidar, striking and destroying anything that attempted to challenge him. One after the other they fell, some tried to shoot at him but either those shots were dodged or hit another one of their own as Vidar expertly used bodies as cover before disposing them. The Primarch looked invincible, dancing in the art of battle and each killing blow it seemed as though his smirk widened ever so slightly. In a maddened charge a berserk traitor Captain after disposing a guardsman to a bloodied mess readied his chainsword as he braved towards Vidar. Noticing the charging captain out of the corner of his eye, Vidar spun around wielding his warhammer in a kind of whirlwind which sent three attacking daemons to their doom before on a final spin the giant hammers head had connected with a upper strike. The blow struck the traitor Captains armour with such force it cracked his breastplate, but Vidar was not yet finished. With a small jump before the traitor started his descent which would of found him crashing on the ground Vidar had met him in mid-air, his warhammer arching behind his back as he mustered his strength and powered it all into the blow. The sound similar to that of thunder echoed through the ongoing battle as the hammer connected with the traitor, killing him instantly. What was left of his body scattered in pieces. Gracefully the Primarch landed on his feet effortlessly. He could see the maddened traitors had taken a step back at such a display they have never seen before. A moment that was costly for Chaos, for the Last Knights had seen such power before and had not stopped to watch further. With a blinding wall of bolter muzzle fire each Knight had aimed a ranged weapon at the tides of enemies, dropping anything that stood in the front lines. Like a wave they fell but before long they had snapped back to what was going on. For some traitor squads it was too late, they feared death above all else knowing that the only thing death would bring them is a highway for their souls to be played amongst the Chaos Gods. Fear got the best of them and they turned to retreat to flee. With the Chaos forces in disarray the morale increased for the Imperial Forces.

"Advance!" General Robinson had finally joined the fight. Reinforcing the line calling upon his Imperial Guardsmen to emerge from their positions and start slowly advancing towards the swarms of disarrayed forces. Though they were fighting back, slowly the traitors were losing ground to the advance. The shells that were being fired between the two sides were a blaze of magnificent colours from various rounds. The smell of putrid death lingering in the air like a fog through the battle smog only to be broken by the flash of heavier shells and lascannon fire as they crossed the field to their aimed targets. After casting aside what was left of a daemon whom had met its fate at the flash of Vidar's bolter, he felt a tremble in the ground like a minor earthquake. Scanning the battlefield he could not see or make what could have caused the shudder; there was no sign of any aftermath of a great explosion big enough to have caused such a tremor. One thing he did notice, the forces of Chaos were scarce now, retreating back through the thick smog that had enveloped the entires battlefield making vision harder even to the sensors within their helmets, but they could still be heard. Roars and curses stretched across the empty ruined buildings and roads from what was left of the frontline. Every Astartes and man of the Imperial Guard had stopped, officers and higher rankings had paused to assess what this could mean. Before they even had a chance to bark out orders a giant figure had started to take form in the smog. As the fog thinned the monster came clear, a gigantic Daemon draped in spikes and chaos relics all over its body. Scars and ancient chaotic tattoos decorated its red skin. As it stomped towards the Imperial forces each step was felt through the ground, the sheer sight of it made the men of the Imperial Guard chilled with fear. The Last Knights Astartes did not budge, to them it was just a bigger target so instead they took aim at the monster through their sights on their weapons ready to rain the monster with everything they had. Serberus Vidar Primarch of the Last Knights walked calmly out alone towards the great Daemon alone capturing its attention. Flaming red eyes focused on the Primarch who merely spat on the ground in front of him, smiled, readied his warhammer…and charged.


End file.
